There is an increasing emphasis on developing behavior-related interventions for pain patients. The aim of this proposal is the development of an interactive website called HealthierBack.com for patients with chronic back pain. MyHealthyBack.com will have a cognitive-behavioral orientation and will offer self-assessments with motivational, tailored feedback, self-management programs that address patient priorities and problems, and interactive tools. Patients will be able to track key elements of their self-management programs and develop tailored self-management plans. In Phase I we developed a conceptual structure for HealthierBack.com through concept mapping with chronic back pain participants and pain treatment professionals. We formulated a website architecture, developed sample content and interactive tools, and integrated this content into a demonstration website. In Phase II, we will complete development of the website, test its usability, and subject it to a randomized controlled field trial comparing exposure to HealthierBack.com with a typical educational intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]